


Body Swap

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yunho switch bodies. </p><p>Yunho is a little bit thrilled because he's still pining after Jaejoong. Jaejoong is frustrated and not pining after Yunho at all--in fact he finds finds himself a little infatuated with Changmin. It's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of my New Year's Resolution to write a fic a day. Originally posted [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20body%20swap).

**Body Swap**

Jaejoong falls over when he gets out of bed, feeling incredibly disproportionate and confused. Nothing feels right but he can’t quite figure out why. Nothing looks right either, everything seems smaller and his body larger, though granted his vision is still blurry from waking and there’s sleep grit in his eyes that’s harder than usual to rub out.

He barely manages to stumble out of the door—and there’s stairs, right where there usually aren’t. Not a lot, but three or four, enough to make him twist uncomfortably and land with a loud bang and a screech of pain that sounds familiar but not quite _him_ and—

“ _Oh_. Oh, no.”

It’s like his mind can’t actually believe what he’s hearing or what he’s seeing but his heart is telling him _yes_. 

“Hyung?”

Even though he sees it, and he’s mostly positive he isn’t dreaming, Changmin standing in front of him in his boxers, toothbrush dangling from in-between his lips, makes it all very difficult to comprehend. 

“Did you actually trip?” Changmin asks, rolling his eyes. “Wow.”

 _Don’t be an ass, maknae_ , is on the tip of Jaejoong’s tongue, because that’s what he had always said to Changmin, but if Jaejoong’s right—impossibly, weirdly, correct—than he should not talk. Not yet. Because _Yunho_ wouldn’t say that.

Changmin wanders back to the bathroom, grumbling, and Jaejoong bolts for the nearest shiny surface, hands wandering down a suspiciously familiar body as he tries not to have a heart attack. 

In the living room, against the smooth black of the television set, Yunho’s face stares back at him. His jaw is agape, his hair wild, and it takes all of Jaejoong’s self control to hold in a scream.

Jaejoong has Yunho’s body. Is _in_ Yunho’s body, which probably means that Yunho is in his, and it’s absolutely ridiculous. This shit is only ever supposed to happen in dramas. 

The sound of the shower turning on jolts Jaejoong into motion and he fumbles his way back to the bedroom and searches blindly for Yunho’s phone, trying the only passcode he can remember Yunho having and cries when it works because he is so relieved. 

For a moment, Jaejoong considers calling his own phone, but he doesn’t know the situation…where had he been? At his apartment? Jaejoong’s pretty sure. Last night is foggy. So he calls the only person he can think of that—after he’s done laughing his ass off—can help them figure this out.

It rings twice.

“Heechul-ah,” Jaejoong says, and it’s simultaneously strange and wonderful to hear Yunho’s voice, “I need your help.”

 

**Trust & Luck**

Yunho is at a loss.

It’d taken revealing some very embarrassing secrets in front of Heechul and Changmin and his former members (and subsequently listening to things from Jaejoong he’d rather not know,) before they all grudgingly believe this ridiculous tale. 

“I still don’t understand why Kyuhyun is here,” Jaejoong says—and it’s so weird to watch himself talk. Does his mouth really look like when it moves? It looks different than when Yunho’s monitored himself back on programs and performances.

“He’s here because I need someone here that I trust.” The words hurt Yunho only a little, because he can understand Changmin’s point of view to a certain extent but also because he knows they weren’t meant for him. They were meant for the other people in the room and the blow wounds where it strikes, Junsu wincing the hardest. 

Heechul only laughs. “Also, this is going to take some effort. And as awesome as I am, I unfortunately cannot do everything.”

“This is not why I called you,” Jaejoong says, and even thought Yunho’s looking at his own face, Jaejoong’s exasperation is somehow still all his own. Yunho almost smiles.

“You called me because you didn’t want Changmin to punch you in the face,” Heechul says, and no one in the room needs to say how true that is. “Putting aside how this happened, and how we’re going to fix it, because that’s going to take some time to figure out, we need a plan to deal with tomorrow. Because a certain duo in this room is in the middle of a comeback and even though Jaejoong in is Yunho’s body he still can’t dance.”

“I can barely walk.”

Yunho also understands this. He’d barely been able to move, never mind stand up. 

“I’ll share my video if you share yours,” Yoochun offers, smiling, and Yunho tries not to think about the very awkward couple of minutes when Yoochun had shown up and he’d been tangled in Jaejoong’s clothes and unable to process exactly what the hell was going on. 

Changmin finally smiles.

“Please don’t,” Jaejoong whispers, and Yunho desperately hopes he’s never actually looked that pathetic. 

And then he wonders what Changmin filmed and if it was cute.

And then he remembers he’d be looking at himself and it becomes weird all over again.

“Realistically,” Changmin says, “you should break a leg. That’s the only thing that’ll keep everyone off your ass long enough for us to have a chance to fix this disaster.”

Disaster isn’t really the word Yunho would use.

“Realistically, I agree,” Yoochun says, and Yunho knows him well enough (will always know him well enough,) to see that he’s actually enjoying this. Maybe not as much as Heechul, but he’s clearly pleased, probably for some goddamn awful reason. Like future blackmail. “All Yunho needs to do is take pictures, upload them regularly, and he’ll be fine.”

“Maybe get another tattoo,” Changmin bites out.

“Hey,” Jaejoong pouts, and Yunho’s sure his manly image will never recover from this. 

It’s not as if this is the first time the five of them have talked. Together as group, yes, but Heechul’s put a drunk Jaejoong on the phone before, and Yunho’s read over Hyukjae’s shoulder as he texts Junsu. They still have a lot of the same friends and they go to a lot of the same parties so they see each other, now and again. But not like this. Not for extended periods of time.

Yunho has it easier, because Jaejoong lives alone. But Yunho had been in-between apartments and living with Changmin, which means Jaejoong is going to have to stay with him—especially if he’s going to fake a debilitating injury. Though after a moment’s hesitation, Yunho wonders if it’ll be easier if Yoochun stays with him—better to have someone around to fend off potential accidents.

Feigning a broken leg will be difficult, though, so they settle on a really bad sprain, and Heechul calls in a favor with a doctor to get him to insist on several weeks of rest. Changmin talks for a good hour with managers and staff, circling the kitchen on his cell phone. 

Yunho sits awkwardly next to Jaejoong (next to himself,) and tries not to look him in the eye. “Please don’t get any tattoos,” he finally says, and the low chuckle of his own voice nearly makes him vomit. 

“I won’t,” Jaejoong promises. “Please take care of my body, too. I would like it back soon.”

_You’re telling me._

This isn’t how he’d imagined a serious conversation with Jaejoong. With the _new_ Kim Jaejoong. The rocker who wears nail polish has solo albums—a Jaejoong with which Yunho is unfamiliar.

“I still go drinking with Hyunjoong on the weekends, when we’re free. So you’ll have to go, unless you want him to be suspicious.”

“Okay.”

“Also, Junhyung, Zico, and I have started to regularly send each other compositions. I have a few stored up so that should last you awhile. Yoochun can show you where they are.”

“Fine.”

“You won’t have to worry about the signings. I can smile and copy your signature just fine. And I still remember all the lines you use on fans.”

Yunho chuckles. “Good. I won’t worry, then.”

“This is really fucked up.”

Yunho finally turns to look at him, vaguely aware of Yoochun and Changmin making flow charts of past schedules, getting along in order to try and find a common denominator that would lead them to discover the cause. Heechul is ordering food in an outlandish Chinese accent and Junsu’s challenging Kyuhyun to a Starcraft game because everyone else is ignoring him.

Yunho looks past his own features a moment, focusing on his eyes until all he sees is the dark brown of them and he thinks _Jaejoong Jaejoong Jaejoong Jaejoong_ , until he believes it, until he can picture Jaejoong’s face instead of Yunho’s own. “Really fucked up,” he agrees. “Not sure I’m smart enough to figure out how to fix it, but Changmin will.”

“He wants his hyung back,” Jaejoong says, and it’s pained.

“Yes. But he’ll take care of you. Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s already planning all the food he’s going to make you cook.”

“We’re not like that anymore. He’s a good a cook as I am, or so I’ve heard. Maybe I’ll make him cook for me.”

“Want to bet?”

Jaejoong laughs, head shaking, and Yunho takes the opportunity to slide closer, tentatively wind their fingers together. Holding his own hand is less weird than he’d expected, but still, he lets go after a few seconds. 

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Ever the optimist.”

“I try.”

Yunho’s not really _happy_ , though. The one chance he has to spend some time with the other members again, and Jaejoong isn’t going to be there. _Can’t_ be there.

And the day has been weird enough for Yunho to admit to himself that not being able to do that will suck.

 

**Love/Hate**

Being alone with Changmin the first night is perhaps the scariest thing Jaejoong’s ever done. Granted, Changmin’s always been a little frightening, but that was when they had been on good terms and Jaejoong able to give as good as he got. This—this new thing, this being in Yunho’s body and living with a maknae that doesn’t trust or like him anymore—this is different. This is difficult. This is petrifying.

“Changminnie—”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say that with his voice and his face.”

“Can we please try to get along?”

“I _hate_ you. Jaejoong, I really don’t like you, just thinking about you makes me angry. The only reason I’m tolerating it is because I want my hyung back.”

“I know.” It sound odd in Yunho’s voice, because the inflection is all Jaejoong, and it makes both of them wince. Jaejoong starts again. “I know you hate me. I don’t blame you for that, I really don’t. But we have to live together. You have to treat me like you treat Yunho, especially in public, and that can’t ever slip.”

“I’m capable of putting on an act.”

Jaejoong has to body check Changmin to keep him from storming out of the room. It’s a little awkward in limbs that aren’t his own, but he manages—and it’s a little satisfying to watch Changmin go sprawling onto the floor, shocked.

“Don’t talk about putting on acts unless you end up stuck in someone else’s body. You have to help me for this to work, Changmin. Which means I have to call you by all of the weird pet names Yunho does. It means you have to help me memorize his parts of the songs we’re going to sing at the fan meets. It means you can’t be a dick. Otherwise someone is going to find out.”

Changmin seems oddly chastised and he nods.

“You are not the only one out of his comfort zone.”

“I know.”

“Okay. So then get the stick out of your ass.”

An image flashes across Jaejoong’s mind: a sixteen year old Changmin, frightened but determined to pave his way in the world, refusing to be bullied by anyone. Now he’s just—he’s filled with confidence. He’s really grown up so much. It makes Jaejoong strangely proud.

“I may be in Yunho’s body, but that doesn’t mean I’m incapable of everything. I’m hungry and I need to do _something_ , so how about I cook us a meal?”

“Are you sure you won’t accidentally cut a finger off?”

“I’ll be fine if I go slow. I can control these hands a lot better than these feet.”

He can see Changmin surreptitiously watching him from the living room as he sets up the television to play Tohoshinki’s recent concerts and lays out sheets of music for them to go over. Dancing might be out of the question, but Jaejoong will have to sing something at the fan meet, and he thinks that’ll be a safe thing to fake.

“I’m going to be ruthless,” Changmin tells him, exchanging a bowl of jjigae for a sheaf of music.

Jaejoong gives him his best Yunho-grin. “I’m counting on it.”

 

**Secrets**

It’s surprisingly difficult to be Jaejoong. Despite the crack about alcohol and tattoos, Yunho finds himself a little lost in the hurricane that is Jaejoong’s social group. His phone is always going off. Friends, family, managers. Phone calls, text messages, LINE alerts. All the time, every hour of every day, on every single one of his devices—he still has five million of them. It makes Yunho want to scream.

Yoochun’s not much help, too focused on trying to figure out how this happened, constantly on the phone with whomever he thinks might be helpful. Yunho just lets him, happy to have Junsu navigate him through Jaejoong’s life. His apartment is beautiful, with more than enough room for the other two members of JYJ to crash.

“You should probably avoid singing,” Junsu tells him, after he makes an attempt at one of Jaejoong’s newest songs. “Apparently muscle memory didn’t transfer all that well.”

“That bad, huh?”

“No,” Junsu says, “It was good. It just wasn’t _Jaejoong_.”

“Jaejoong’s going to have to sing some of my stuff.”

“No offense,” Junsu tells him, “but your stuff is easier to sing.”

It stings a tiny bit, a reminder that Yunho isn’t as good as Jaejoong, but then he remembers his former bandmate is faking an injury so he doesn’t have to dance. It all evens out in the end, he supposes, and pushes the unintentional jibe out of his mind.

“Is he—he’s not dating anyone, right?”

It’s difficult to decipher the look on Junsu’s face. “No. He hasn’t in awhile.”

“Awhile?”

Junsu raises an eyebrow. “Awhile.” It’s a clear end to the conversation, so Yunho nods. So many secrets. “Now. We’ve got a meeting tomorrow with the new actors that’ve joined the agency.” Yunho vaguely remembers seeing a news article about CJeS’ recent acquirements and he nods. “Here’s a list of all the company personnel and their pictures for you to memorize, a list of the new ones recently joined, a list of all the trainees we have—“

“You have trainees?”

Junsu’s hand pauses on the sheet. “We do. I went to watch a few auditions myself. Learn them. That one on the top is one of Jaejoong’s favorites—but don’t say that out loud because we’re not supposed to have them.”

“Secretly dote on this one, then. Gotcha.”

“Even less than secretly.”

“Less than secretly,” Yunho nods.

They go through them one by one. Names and faces, until Yunho feels relatively confident he won’t fuck anything up. Too badly, at least. Worst comes to worst he figures he can fake a hangover, though on second thought he’s not sure how believable that’ll be.

The studying helps, though, help with the awkwardness between the three of them. Yoochun hypothesizes causes while Junsu quizzes him on faces as they scarf down boxes of fried chicken. 

“You’ll be okay?”

“Promise I won’t open the door to strangers or take any suspicious calls, mom.”

Finally, _finally_ , Junsu laughs: loud and clear, so beautiful and so missed. Yunho doesn’t even realize he’s swept Junsu up into a hug until it happens. He might have shed a few tears, especially since Junsu hugs him back.

“You might be in Jaejoong’s body,” Junsu says, “but you still hug like Yunho. That’s good. I missed this.”

“Get it while you can,” Yunho says. He means for it to be a joke, because he doesn’t really want this to last, but neither of them laugh. This could go on for weeks. Months.

But that’s depressing to think about, even with his dongsaeng wrapped up in his arms. 

_One day at a time_ , Yunho tells himself, _one day at a time_.

 

**Hyung**

Yunho is exhausted. He’s not sure if it’s just because Jaejoong needs to take better care of his body, or if pretending to be Jaejoong is really taking its toll. His friends are all crazy—never mind that most are also Yunho’s friends. But they’re different when they’re with Jaejoong. They have different inside jokes and different ways of talking, and if Yunho wasn’t frightened out of his mind, he’d find it all very fascinating.

“You know him, though,” Changmin says over the phone, “I mean. Hyung’s _changed_ , but not really in fundamental ways. You still know him better than his newer friends.”

True, Yunho thinks. “So you’re calling him hyung again? That’s good, Changminnie.”

“Only because he’s rude and insufferable if I don’t.”

“Of course,” Yunho agrees smoothly. But Changmin can’t hide anything from him. It’s hard to fake that underlying tone of affection, especially with someone so sarcastic and brusque like their maknae.

 _Their maknae._ It’s a little crazy, how easy it has been to fall back into thinking of them all as a single entity again, even though they are anything but that. 

“Are you okay, hyung?”

“Just tired, Minnie-ah.”

“It’s really weird to hear that with Jaejoong’s voice. I’m just saying.”

Yunho doesn’t really care, because he doesn’t want to have to pretend with Changmin too, so he moves on. “How’s your hypothesis with Yoochun going?”

“Hyung, honestly, how are we supposed to know how this happened?”

“I’m not blaming you, maknae.”

“I know that. But the two of you weren’t even in the same place, along the same bus line or metro line. You didn’t visit anywhere together recently, you didn’t…there’s nothing. Nothing is similar and I can’t explain it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Changmin. I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

 

**Promises**

For approximately fifteen minutes in the early morning hours, Jaejoong is back in his body. He doesn’t realize it at first, rolling over in bed and reaching to shut off the alarm blasting in his ear. It’s really irritating, because he didn’t set an alarm the night before because Yunho didn’t have a schedule. Still, he doesn’t realize it until he shuffles into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

His phone rings almost at the same time he yells in triumph and Yunho’s on the other line _we’re back we’re back we’re back we’re back_ and Changmin’s yelling in the background and Jaejoong shaking so violently he has to sit down.

And then all of sudden the world spins and his vision blurs and instead of staring at himself in the mirror he’s staring at Changmin. 

“Fuck,” he says.

“Hyung?”

“It’s Jaejoong.”

“Fuck.”

The phone is still connected and Jaejoong puts it to Yunho’s ear. “Yunho?”

“Damn.” Yunho actually sounds close to tears. 

“What were you doing just now?”

“Sleeping,” Yunho says. 

“I was sleeping, too.”

“It can’t be sleeping,” Changmin says, “you’d be switching back and forth more than just once.”

“Maybe we are and we don’t realize it?”

“Hyung,” Changmin says, and it’s clear this is directed at Yunho, “Write down everything you ate and did yesterday _exactly_ , even if it seems unimportant. I’ll cross reference.”

“Okay. I’ll mail you, Changdol-ah.”

Jaejoong sort of feels like he’s intruding, so he clears his throat and shoves the phone at Changmin. “I have to pee.”

Washing his hands afterwards, Jaejoong feels the tears welling up, frustration tight in his chest, and he finally collapses onto the floor, sobbing. He didn’t want to bother Changmin, but he comes in anyway, kneeling next to him and wrapping tentative arms around his shoulders so Jaejoong can cry into Changmin’s chest. It feels so wonderful.

“It’s going to be okay, hyung, I promise.”

 

**Muscles and Legs**

Jaejoong inexplicably finds himself thrown back into his own body every few days, before he wakes up back in Yunho’s body feeling even more frustrated than before. He takes it out on Changmin, as much as he knows it’s not right, and so whatever time he spends not screaming at him or crying on the floor in utter despair it taken up by his attempts to appease the maknae.

At first it’s just food, Jaejoong cooking for every one of Changmin’s culinary whims, no matter the cost. But then it starts to feel like it’s not enough. “Food is always enough,” Changmin tells him, eyebrow raised and mouth full of japchae when Jaejoong tries to bring it up. “I haven’t eaten this well in years.”

So Jaejoong lets it go.

Yunho calls him every night, exchanging information, updating on schedules. They still haven’t figured out what caused this and to be perfectly honest, Jaejoong doesn’t think they will anymore. They’re not scientists or physicists, and this is not the movies, where every little thing can be explained. This is real life where shit happens and no one knows why. It’s a frustrating conclusion.

He and Changmin begin to have movie nights (Jaejoong jokingly calls them dates once and Changmin’s punches Jaejoong’s—Yunho’s—arm so hard he has a bruise for days.) They fall back into rhythm after Changmin spent weeks fuming, and it’s almost like it was before the spilt. But not quite. There’s an element that’s changed.

Sometimes, when Changmin comes out of the shower, Jaejoong finds himself staring a little too long at smooth skin and developed muscles. Or when Changmin falls asleep watching one of Jaejoong’s weird foreign films, his head will fall on Jaejoong’s (Yunho’s) shoulder and Jaejoong’s stomach will flip and he’ll feel incredibly betrayed. Changmin looks so peaceful asleep, so much younger and with so many less worries. 

But still just as beautiful.

“Yoochun,” Jaejoong confides, “he’s really attractive. What am I doing?”

“Not touching him,” Yoochun growls, “Yunho will murder you. Jaejoong don’t you dare. That isn’t going to help anything.”

“But his _legs_.” And awesome things in between the legs, Jaejoong knows.

“Kim Jaejoong. I will tattle on you.”

Jaejoong snorts. “What is Yunho going to do to me when I’m in his body?”

“You mean what is Yunho going to do with your body while he’s in it?”

Point, Jaejoong has to concede. But still. _Legs_. Also _muscles_. He sighs. “You’re a terrible friend.”

He ends the call, resolving to let the matter slide but then Changmin mutters in his sleep, rolling over and his face burying itself into Jaejoong’s lap and Jaejoong’s heart nearly explodes. Wrong body or not, Jaejoong _wants_. 

But it’s more than just the physical. It’s Changmin’s laughter and his smiles and his forgiveness, which he demonstrates through hugs and cooking of his own and washing Jaejoong’s dishes. It’s _everything_ that’s changed about Changmin and everything that hasn’t.

Jaejoong _wants_ and he needs to figure out a way for him to _get_.

 

**Broken**

Every time Yunho looks in the mirror it’s like a stab to his heart, knife sinking in deep, blood seeping out of him. Jaejoong. The one face he’s wanted to see in person so badly for so long and it’s like this. The face is useless without Jaejoong behind it. It’s not Jaejoong’s smile, it’s not Jaejoong’s laughter—and every time Yunho opens his mouth he’s reminded of that.

Yoochun starts to look at him funny a week into it all, and Yunho’s not even surprised. Yoochun has always known. “Yunho,” he says, after several glasses of wine, “Jaejoong doesn’t love you. Not like that. You understand, right? This isn’t going to change anything.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. I know Jaejoong. I know you. This will eventually end and then what?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yunho, he likes someone else.”

“You said he wasn’t dating anyone!”

“He’s not. But _he likes someone else._ ”

Yunho wants to ask. He wants to make Yoochun tell him, but he knows he can’t. So instead, he pours himself another shot (really, Jaejoong’s alcohol capacity is unbelievable,) and tries to keep his heart from shattering all over the ground.

He will not give up.

 

**Confessions**

They switch back into their respective bodies for a few hours when the five of them manage to find time to discreetly be together. It feels so wonderfully to be back in his own body, Jaejoong sits down on the floor and cries. It gets a little awkward because both Yunho and Changmin try to comfort him and then it gets really awkward when Jaejoong leans away from Yunho and chooses Changmin. 

He knows that look in Yunho’s eye. He knows without anyone having to tell him that Yunho is still desperately in love with him—in love with the _idea_ of him, and he can’t have that right now. Not when Jaejoong is in Yunho’s body. Not when Jaejoong wants Changmin.

“You can’t avoid this forever,” Yoochun tells him, when they venture onto a balcony for a smoke.

“I’m not trying to avoid it. I’m waiting for a good time—a time when I’m not in his body.”

“You aren’t, at the moment,” Yoochun points out.

“Permanently,” Jaejoong corrects himself, “C’mon, Yoochun, you know what I mean.”

“You need to talk to Yunho and you need to confess to Changmin. Soon, Jaejoong. It’s great that we’re all talking again, but if the two of you cause us to split again I’m not going to take your side. And I’m not the only one that thinks that. Are we clear?”

“Yes, mother. I’ll talk to them.”

“Your sass is not a good look.”

“Everything I do is a good look, don’t lie. You wish you were this fabulous.”

“Put the cigarette out, already. If you switch soon I’m going to have to listen to Yunho bitch about the taste of it.”

“That fucker smokes just as much as I do. He’s just better at hiding it.”

But Jaejoong puts it out anyway, oblivious to the door opening and the person walking outside until he smells Changmin’s cologne and his heart picks up pace. Yoochun rolls his eyes. “I’ll leave you two be.”

“I thought you’d want to spend time with Yunho.”

Changmin’s sipping wine, something Junsu had procured from Yoochun’s stash for the evening. Their maknae looks so lovely, even better when Jaejoong looking through his own eyes. “I wanted to talk to you while you were you. It’s hard to remember you’re not Yunho when all I see is his face and all I hear is his voice. This—this is different.”

“Different bad?”

“Different good,” Changmin takes another sip, and then another, and Jaejoong hopes Changmin speaks before his soul floats away and back into Yunho. “I heard you the other day,” he finally admits, and Jaejoong feels his heart sink, “when you were on the phone with Yoochun.”

“I’m always on the phone with Yoochun.” Bluffing, stalling, yes. Good tactics. Jaejoong isn’t ready for this conversation.

But he should have known it wouldn’t work because Changmin is brilliant and it’s one of the things Jaejoong loves about him. Changmin knows him too well and Jaejoong finds he can’t quite look Changmin in the eye.

“You should know,” Changmin starts, and Jaejoong jumps because fingers brush hesitantly across the small of his back, warm and gentle, before they’re taken away, “that you didn’t steal my first kiss, all those years ago.”

“Excuse me?”

“I could have stopped you, if I had wanted. But I didn’t. I let you, and I pretended that it was awful but it wasn’t. It was the best moment of my life up until then.”

“But—you didn’t tell me?” Jaejoong can feel his heart thudding and his mind whirling because it was the best moment of his life too. But Changmin had reacted bad and seemed to have not liked it at all, so Jaejoong shut off his feelings and moved on to—

“Yunho,” Changmin says. “I mean everyone was watching you kiss me so it’s not like I could kiss you back. And then—you got together with Yunho. And you were perfect. You were like this shining beacon and even though the company didn’t even push you as a couple everyone picked up on it and everyone _knew_ and Yunho’s is—perfect. He is literally the best person in the entire world, there is nothing wrong with him and I thought—how can I compete with that? And he _still_ loves you.”

Jaejoong frowns. “I don’t love him. At least, not like that.” He’s mostly positive Changmin’s had more to drink then any of them realized. Confessions are not Changmin’s thing, not to his hyungs. Certainly not to Jaejoong. And yet, here they are. “What do you want me to do, Changmin?”

“Kiss me again. So I can kiss you back.”

The wine glass may have crashed to the floor and Jaejoong might be able to feel the alcohol splashing across his bare feet, but it’s all meaningless. It’s all white noise and a gentle breeze because all he can feel is Changmin’s hands on his body and his mouth scorching hot against Jaejoong’s lips. 

And then it’s gone. 

Jaejoong’s stomach lurches and he’s gasps and suddenly he’s twisted around in someone’s else’s feet and he crashes to the ground, Junsu’s face hovering over him and mouthing something, a word, a name—“Yunho?”

There’s a cry from outside, a thud, and Jaejoong’s up and running because they switched, they switched and he was making out with Changmin which means it’s now _Yunho_ making out with him and shit.

“Shit!”

 

**Fix You**

It’s a blessing that Jaejoong remains in Yunho’s body and vice versa after the kissing fiasco. 

Yunho locks himself in Jaejoong’s room with Yoochun and Junsu still trying to coax him out an hour later. Changmin and Jaejoong leave by unspoken agreement, and it’s more than a little awkward on the ride home, each of them with their own thoughts. They don’t speak until they’re back at Yunho’s apartment.

“I don’t want to kiss Yunho’s mouth,” Changmin says, “even if it’s your soul in him.”

“I don’t want you kissing his mouth,” Jaejoong tells him, and it’s difficult to look at Yunho’s face. This whole thing is so incredibly fucked up and Changmin wants to be done with it. For good. “But for the record, I liked kissing you a lot, while I was in my own body.”

“I liked it, too.”

“Can I at least give you a hug?”

That’s less weird, though Changmin makes sure to keep it short. “So, maybe once we have this figured out we can…go on a proper date?”

“I’d like that.”

“What do we do about Yunho?”

“For now?” Changmin heaves a sigh. “Leave him to Yoochun and Junsu. I broke his heart. He won’t want to talk to me for awhile.”

“I broke it, you mean.”

“You can do no wrong in his eyes, Jaejoong. He’ll talk to you before he talks to me.”

They make dinner together, have a movie night, and it’s easy to focus on the screen and forget that it’s Yunho’s body next to his and not Jaejoong’s. He really wants it to be Jaejoong and he’s starting to think it won’t ever be. They’ve hypothesized every possible cause for this sudden switch but they’ve come up with nothing. No coinciding words or phrases or visits or other odd occurrences that could possibly explain how this happened. It’s frustrating and depressing and Changmin is ready to do just about anything to fix it, to fix _them_.

As he hovers on the edge of sleep, Changmin wonders if maybe that’s the point.

 

**Reconciliation**

Inevitably, swapping bodies becomes a problem they can’t hide anymore. Jaejoong can’t fake a bad ankle any longer and both groups have concerts to prepare and albums and singles to record.

Yunho is the one that calls management, during a few days when they’re both back in their right bodies. He’s still not really talking to Changmin but he manages to be civil. He’s really good at faking it when they go for a fan signing, smiling and posing and pretending that everything is just dandy.

They still don’t have an explanation but Changmin thinks soon they aren’t going to need one. The time that Yunho stays in his own body is getting longer and longer. They manage to fly to Japan and do some recording before they switch. Changmin is glad of it, once he’s gone, because his presence is stifling and he tries to explain this to Jaejoong but only gets an angry punch to his arm instead. “You have to smooth things over, Changmin. It’s us you’re supposed to dislike, remember?”

“Hyung,” Changmin pouts.

He closes his eyes and picture Jaejoong with him as they sit on the couch to watch a movie. It’s easy, if he doesn’t accidentally glance over and it’s nice. “He doesn’t hate you,” Jaejoong finally says, Yunho’s voice rolling around the room in a way that so different from when it’s actually Yunho using it. “He just needs time.”

“I knew you talked to him.”

“Of course I talked to him, Changmin. We have to talk all the time for this ruse to work. He _is_ sad that I don’t love him anymore—at least not romantically—but he’s more sad you’re not really talking to him anymore. You need to fix this.”

The next morning Jaejoong’s gone. Changmin walks into the kitchen and he knows it’s Yunho because his face cracks a second before a smile is plastered on it. “Hi.”

“That was a fast one,” Changmin says, meaning their swap.

“Yeah,” Yunho nods. “Uh. Coffee?”

It’s painfully quiet as Changmin sits down at their counter. He clears his throat. “I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“Oh, Changminnie. I know.”

“You’ll always be my hyung. My most important hyung. I’m still mad at them for leaving, I swear.”

“You don’t have to be. I’m not.”

He means it, sincerity incredibly obvious on his face as he turns around to pass a mug to Changmin. “It—hurts,” he says. “I don’t want to lie to you, Changdol-ah. It really hurts when I think about you two together. But you know I’m not selfish. I don’t want to get in the way. I’ll get over it. I just need time.”

Changmin wants to tell him that’s exactly what Jaejoong had said, but he doesn’t think that will go over well at all. “You can have all the time you want. Besides…it’s not like we can do anything about it anyway. We’re not supposed to be seen with them.”

“It’s been long enough,” Yunho sighs. “I—I think I should talk to management.”

“And tell them what?”

“To fuck off.” He says it nonchalantly, with a little shrug, and a rueful smile. “They’ll get over it. They have EXO to worry about now.”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“It’s the best idea I’ve had all month. Changmin—I’m in this body longer every time we switch. The pattern indicates that soon I won’t be switching at all. Don’t you want to be able to see Jaejoong in his actual body?”

“Don’t fight with management for me, hyung.”

“I’m not going to fight. I’m going to inform Kangta-hyung that we’re going to be seen publicly with them and to get a PR statement ready. And it’s not just for you. I want Junsu as friend again, Changmin. I want Yoochun. That you get some time with Jaejoong just happens to be a happy side effect—for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Changmin whispers.

“No you’re not. And I don’t want you to be. My heart is broken but it will mend. Don’t worry, dongsaeng. I’ll get over it.”

 

**Final**

Jaejoong’s remained in his own body for a month. It’s the longest amount of time since this entire fiasco has happened and he is strangely optimistic about it all. There is still no explanation but Jaejoong finds he is okay with that, strangely enough.

His phone beeps and he smiles at the perfectly typed paragraph of words he’s received in response to the flurry of emoticons he’d sent to Changmin. His machine is so cute, and Jaejoong’s tingling all the way down to his toes as he steps into Seokcheon’s restaurant. He’s a regular here, but he still expects the attention and he gets it. 

Especially considering the patrons probably saw Changmin and Yunho walk in not five minutes earlier—can see them even now, at a table in the back examining the wine menu. He doesn’t miss the sounds of cameras on phone, the hushed whispering as Jaejoong saunters over to them and sits himself in a chair next to Changmin, his boyfriend (!!?!boyfriend?!?!LKFD!! Jaejoong’s brain says,) rolling his eyes.

“I thought you were going to come in through the back,” Yunho pouts, “with sunglasses and a mask.”

“I thought we were going to be up on the third floor like we usually are,” Jaejoong retorts. 

“It was taken,” Yunho huffs.

“And you believed that?”

There’s a flurry of more noise and Jaejoong looks over to see Junsu and Yoochun stumbling inside, Junsu getting caught in the scarf he’d wound around his neck and Yoochun tugging on the ends maliciously so it stays wrapped around his neck and Junsu gets exasperated enough to swear under his breath.

Someone is definitely screaming in the background. Everyone is staring.

“Have we made the news yet?” Yunho asks calmly, as Seokcheon sets wine and soju in front of them, giving Jaejoong something of a half hug, a pleased sparkle in his eye as he hurries away to frown at some of the nosier patrons.

“Give it a few minutes and we’ll be trending.”

It only takes one. Jaejoong can see Changmin’s phone buzzing with calls from _Manager-nim_ and _My love, Kyuhyun_ (Jaejoong is definitely going to have to fix that last one,) but they are all ignored. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Jaejoong is sure to tell Yunho. Changmin had been very clear about Yunho’s contributions to this and Jaejoong well aware of the consequences that will probably arise. 

Baek Changjoo had been hesitant but supportive when Jaejoong and Yoochun had gone to see him, as they had expected, and Jaejoong expects him to be releasing a statement himself soon. Something along the lines of “JYJ informed me ahead of time they would be having dinner with their friends. Please look upon them favorably.” Jaejoong had wanted to add on “please fuck off and give them privacy,” but he’s pretty sure Changjoo will not say that.

“It was time,” Yunho shrugs, smiling.

They’re still careful all through dinner, all five of them fully aware their entire meal is being filmed on several cameras. By the time their food arrives there are official paparazzi outside and Jaejoong thinks he might even see one or two news stations. Seokcheon is doing a fine job keeping them at bay. Jaejoong will have to get him something expensive. 

“You’ll have to go out the back,” a waiter tells them, when he returns with Jaejoong’s credit card.

Yunho leaves first, with the pretense of using the bathroom. Yoochun and Junsu sign a few autographs for a table of their ahjumma fans and Jaejoong and Changmin take that time to exit as quietly as possible.

Jaejoong lets Changmin lead them to a hotel. They’d booked rooms knowing full well that their homes will be staked out for days, even if it is just by the fans. Still, Jaejoong can’t help but tease.

“So romantic,” he coos, as Changmin toes off his shoes and folds his coat over a chair.

“Nothing about this is romantic,” Changmin growls.

“So this is a proposition, then?”

“ _Jaejoong_.”

Jaejoong kisses him, palms cupping his cheeks, sweet and gentle. He considers making Changmin call him hyung, but then Changmin’s hands wrap around his waist to tug him closer and Jaejoong sort of forgets everything except how wonderful Changmin feels against him and how good a kisser Changmin is. 

“Mm,” he murmurs, “so much better than that first kiss we had.”

“You mean the one you stole from me.”

“Technicalities. Don’t pretend that you aren’t secretly pleased.”

“I’m not,” Changmin huffs, but pink is rising in his cheeks and the tips of his ears are turning red and it’s so adorable.

They don’t actually do anything, despite Jaejoong’s teasing. Jaejoong’s had his fair share of one night stands, but this is different. This is Changmin. He’s not sure when or how it happened, but Jaejoong wants more than that. He wants as much as Changmin will give him and Jaejoong is more than willing to wait for it.

“Hyung?” Changmin whispers, when they’re tucked in bed and Jaejoong’s a little too warm but doesn’t really care because it feels so nice to be tucked against Changmin’s body. 

It’s very difficult to not preen at the title. “Mm?”

“What are we going to do now?”

There’s lots of philosophical answers Jaejoong could give. Dumb things he could say, sweet things he could say. But none of them feel quite right. “Live,” he finally says, “we’re just going to live, Changmin-ah. That’s all we need to do.”

“But—“

“Don’t worry about it tonight. Go to sleep.”

There’s a silence, a moment of quiet as Changmin breathes, his hand sliding up Jaejoong’s back before settling easily on it. “Alright. Good night.”

Lips press a little tentatively on his head and it makes Jaejoong smile. “Sleep well, Changmin-ah.”

 _One day at a time_ , Jaejoong thinks, _one day at a time_.


End file.
